tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
George Brokenglass
George Brokenglass - Rozpity kapitan statku. Informacje Historia George był dumnym członkiem organizacji "Morska Brygada". Była to grupa, złożona z mieszkańców wiosek i miast nadbrzeżnych, która chroniła pobliskie statki w zatoce. Niestety drużyna natrafiła na sławnego pirata Amnasa, który siał spustoszenie przy brzegach państwa Xeraax. W niefortunnej walce wszyscy członkowie brygady zostali zarżnięci ale George umknął przed piratami. Po tamtym wydarzeniu popadł w alkoholizm i dni spędzały mu na piciu rumu. Xerax Rosomak, Arkham Levraf oraz Gustav Ulrich szukali wodnego transportu do państwa Kolomea ale wszystkie statki w Xerax nie wypływały z portu. Słyszeli plotki, że w małej wsi Karenstein może być parę statków nie strzeżonych przez strażników. Tam też się udali. Faktycznie było tutaj parę łodzi ale żadna osoba nie chciała wynająć im transportu bowiem w pobliżu grasował statek piracki Amnasa. W barze usłyszeli imię George. Okazało się, że niegdyś by was zabrał nawet pomimo zagrożenia ale teraz stał się pijakiem. Bohaterowie postanowili jednak wykorzystać szansę i odwiedzili George. Dom był zamknięty ale Ci wbili się za pomocą siły. George leżał na swym fotelu jak zawsze pod wpływem alkoholu. Wszędzie czuć było smród rumu. George zdenerwowany na bohaterów powiedział, że nikt nie ma szans z Amnasem i, że nie zabierze nikogo kto niebył by wystarczająco silny by go zabić. Mówi, że jeżeli chcą płynąć muszą pokonać wielką morenę na północ od wsi. George nie wierzył, że im się uda ale nie był to problem dla szermierzy i maga. George pomimo obietnicy wygania ich z domu twierdząc, że musi zastanowić się nad swą decyzją. Walka z Amnasem Z rana George obwieścił swą decyzję. Złapał za swą szablę i tarczę po czym obwieścił, że nie tylko wypożyczy im łódź ale i popłynie z nimi. Podczas morskiej podróży napotkali piratów i Amnasa. Rozpętała się ciężka walka ale piraci zostali rozgromieni a Amnas otrzymał śmiertelną ranę. Gdy umierał, okazało się, ze Amnas to starszy brat George. George też o tym wiedział a pirat umiera na jego rękach. Nie ma on jednak do nikogo żalu i dziękuje towarzyszom, że pomogli mu się podnieść z jego depresji. Odstawia ich do miejsca docelowego po czym powraca do swej wsi. Podróż w głąb lądu Po powrocie do wsi, George werbuje ludzi do nowej morskiej brygady. Na przeciwko staje mu Jose Santiago, który słyszał, że może dostać od niego transport. George bierze pieniądze po czym wypływają statkiem. Podczas podróży zaatakowały ich dzikie Ka-Sharki. Jose niemądrze zaczął rzucać czarami i wraz z wrogiem, zniszczył również statek George. Dopływają do brzegu po czym udają się w głąb północnej wyspy. George podróżował chwilę z magiem by zarobić na nowy statek i gdy otrzymuje pieniądze to najprawdopodobniej wraca do Karenstein. Wygląd i umiejętności George był bardzo opalonym, umięśnionym facetem. Wiecznie nie ogolony z czarnymi włosami i loczkami, z wielkimi oczami i pijackim nosem. Potrafił świetnie bić swą szablą i tarczą (często rozpłatał wrogów zamiast ciąć) Był miły i towarzyski dopóki nie popadł w pijactwo. Możemy zakładać, że teraz powrócił do swego dobrego JA. Ciekawostki * Jego szabla nazywała się "Szalony Bukaner" a broń Amnasa "Szalony Pirat" Cytaty "Durnie! Nie odpowiadałem bo nie chciałem by ktoś mi przeszkadzał!" - Na pytanie czemu nie odpowiadał skoro pukali do drzwi. "Gotowi do drogi? Aha jak zabiją nas piraci to w piekle się mnie nie czepiajcie" - Kategoria:Slayers Arc